I Just Want You to Know Who I Am
by LordLanceahlot
Summary: Two months after the infamous kiss at the funeral, MJ's still upset and though she can't turn to Peter Parker for comfort, she can still turn to Spider-Man.


Peter Parker swung through the brisk, early spring air of New York City, dressed in his alter-ego's costume. Crime had been light that day, two robbery attempts, four muggers and one hold up. He had stopped them all, saved countless lives, and put seven criminals in jail. He had done all this but yet his name was still slandered by the Bugle, and people still resisted his help, preferring robbers and rapists to his gentle aid.

Peter sighed and then released the web in his hand, enjoying the freedom of falling for a few brief moments then he quickly released another strand, swinging him up and over a building. He landed lightly on his feet and then jogged over to the side of the building. He looked down at the tiny cars inching along in the traffic and at the even tinier people rushing along the sidewalk. He webslung around the nearby buildings, his senses alert and ready to rush into action at the slightest hint from his spider-sense. Sensing nothing alarming, he smiled and relaxed. He aimed his hand at the highest building in sight and closed his eyes as he zoomed up, the cold air hitting his face through his mask. He landed in a flip and jumped off again, spinning and somersaulting. Finally he landed back on a lower building in a crouch. He smiled at the adrenaline still pumping through his body at his acrobats in the sky.

There was almost silence at the top of a building, the sounds of New York were muted and muffled and it was almost serene. Peter dangled his legs over the side and let his thoughts wander.

His thoughts immediately sped to the object of his affections, the reason his heart was breaking, the woman he loved with all his heart.

_MJ. _

It had been two months since Norman Osborn's funeral and since his bittersweet kiss with MJ. Two months of remote contact with Mary-Jane and two months of tears. He couldn't see MJ much as Peter Parker.... but he could as Spider-Man.

Peter jumped off the ledge and shot up a strand of webbing, grabbed hold and made his way to MJ's new apartment. He stopped as he reached her window and was about to knock when his sensitive hearing picked up the sound he loathed most in the world.

He closed his eyes and wished he could block out the soft sobs of MJ that were coming from inside. He wanted to turn away, but he knew in his heart there was no possible way he could turn from his beautiful angel. He knocked softly at the window.

The flimsy curtain flicked open and Peter could see through the opaque eyes of his mask MJ's hesitant face appear and then a smile grace her face when she saw him.

She opened the window and Peter saw now her red eyes and he felt his throat choke up slightly.

"Spider-Man," She said, clearing her throat. "Hey."

"Hey MJ, I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to see how you were doing... I hope this isn't a bad time...?" He let his question drift off, praying Mary-Jane would say it wasn't, that he could come in and be with her.

"Oh, not at all, I was just… I was just chopping some onions for dinner."

_Oh MJ, _Peter thought as he glanced in the direction of the kitchen and saw no food out, no onions.

You could stop her from hurting like this Parker. You could stop her pain and yours, you could kiss the tears away.

Peter shook away the rebellious thoughts. Mary-Jane was safe this way, how could he ever think of putting her in danger again?

"So MJ, I haven't seen you much lately, how have you been?" He asked as brightly as he could manage.

"Not that great actually. I'm betting Pete told you about what happened at the graveyard."

_Yeah, _he mumbled in his brain, feeling more rotten every moment. _Pete told me._

"Yeah he told me MJ," He said softly. "He also told me how much he loves you."

"He loves me? That's a first, did he give you a reason why we couldn't be together Spider-Man?"

At Peter's silence she smiled bitterly.

"Yeah, that's right I guess. Everybody in my life has loved me, but hurt me. My father said he loved me, but has he given my life anything but abuse? My friends at school, they turned the moment I stopped caring about the lastest fashion craze. I… thought Pete was different."

Peter winced as a low sob escaped his throat.

"Spider-Man? Are you ok? I didn't mean it about Peter. I…I know actually that he's the only one whose loved me this whole time. I just can't understand why he pushed me away like this though… I guess I have always really loved him and I thought he loved me like that too…"

With that tears began to flow down Mary-Jane's cheeks and without warning she enveloped Peter in a tight hug, burying her tears in his shoulder.

Peter's eyes widened in shock and despite himself telling him it was a mistake, he returned the hug, pressing her light body against his own, fulfilling his every wish from the moment he had met her when he was six years old. Tears streaked down his face too, but his mask kept them shadowed, just like it shadowed his life.

"It's ok MJ, It's ok…" He whispered into her hair.

She pulled back a moment later and gave him an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry Spider-Man, I shouldn't be bothering you with this."

"Oh MJ! You never bother me. Never. Listen, what do you say for a ride? Ever been the top of a skyscraper before MJ?"

A slow grin spread across Mary-Jane's face.

"I'd love that," She said softly. "Let me get my sweatshirt, I don't have all that spandex keeping me warm!" She giggled softly and Peter blushed beneath his mask.

"Hey this suit was expensive! Don't mock the spandex!" He called after her, a smile coming to his face as he saw the sparkle return to MJ's blue eyes and as he heard the beautiful sound of her laughter.

"Ok, now don't worry and hold on tight."

He wound his left arm around MJ's slim waist and shot a strand of webbing out with his right. As it latched on a nearby building he jumped and Mary-Jane gave a scream of excitement.

The sun was almost set and the sky was a mix of vibrant reds mixing with deep blues. Checking to make sure MJ was ok, he sped up his slinging, taking them higher and higher. He finally brought them to the top of a wide skyscraper, landing in the direct middle to give MJ as much space as she needed.

She looked down and then grabbed his hand, holding on tightly, but her face was full of excitement.

"That was the best thing EVER!" She said joyfully, looking a bit like a little girl on Christmas.

The lights of the city were just coming on and she sat on the edge of the building, looking down amazed.

"This is beautiful Tiger, thank you so much." She whispered softly to him, the wind almost carrying away her words before he could grasp them.

His mind reeled. _Had she just called him Tiger?_

"Spider-Man?" She turned toward him.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

Her question started Peter so much he almost lost his grip. He closed his eyes for a moment and he could hear his own voice fill his head.

I'll always be your friend MJ… 

He had told her that once, he knew he couldn't do it again. He couldn't see the blue eyes he cared so much about fill with tears once more.

"Yes."

His answer seemed to startle her as much as it had startled him.

"Please Spider-Man, let me see who you are."

"No, MJ, I… I can't. I love you so much, what if I lost you?"

"Spider-Man I love Peter Parker, I always will. Please, I…need this. I think I know why Peter won't let himself love me."

Peter choked again.

"And… why is that MJ?"

"You just said it yourself, 'What if I lost you.'…Please Pete, take off the mask."

_She knew. How did she know? _He answered his own question. _She's smart, how could you think you could keep this from her?_

With trembling fingers he slowly pulled up his mask and tugged it off. They stood there in silence for a moment before she let out a strangled cry and for the second time that day, threw herself at him in a hug.

This time he let himself hug her without any qualms.

_Oh MJ…_ He lost himself in bliss.

"Peter, how can you say 'what if I lost you?' and think about me? Pete, I'm the one who should be worried, you go face countless crooks a day, you dodge bullets, you save people. You're a hero."

MJ stared into Peter's blue eyes, sensing the deep battle that raged within him.

"And I have faith in you Peter Parker, complete faith. I know you'll be ok and I know that you'll always be there for me. I'm willing to risk anything Peter, just please, please don't leave me."

Peter smiled and for the first time the light dawned on him. He was hurting MJ just as much as the Goblin ever could and worse, just by not returning the deep love they both felt.

"I love you Mary-Jane Watson. And I promise I'll never leave you again."

"I love you too Tiger."

And with that, the hands that stopped countless criminals and had the strength of ten men his size were the gentlest Mary Jane had ever felt as they softly brought her face closer to him in the kiss that blew them both away.

Whew, I stayed up WAY too late to type this! It was an addicting story though to type and I hope you guys have as much fun reading as I had writing! Please, please, PLEASE review as it makes my day and encourages me to write more… (If you… like it that is.) So that's it, please review for me!

Oh yes, I was reinspired about Spider-Man by reading Cheri1's Spider-Man stories so if you're looking for a good read, GO THERE! There is most definitely not enough reviews for her brilliant stories.

Anyways, review please! No flames.


End file.
